


Requiem

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M, contains adult material, contains violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how he's alive. All he knows is she had something to do with it. Maybe he'll let her live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

Title: Requiem  
Category: Movies » Red Canyon, 2008  
Author: Missus MacManus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Published: 09-05-14, Updated: 09-12-14  
Chapters: 2, Words: 2,047

REQUIEM

\- He doesn't know how the fuck he's alive. All he knows is she found him and saved him, and now she's offering to help him be free of his fucked up so-called "family". Because she's been a little mouse all this time, watching him. Wanting him.

First part, will be more, this is just a taunting teaser XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MAC

As his eyes drift open, he's aware of a throbbing pain in his skull and in one of his legs. Mumbling the foulest words he can muster, he tries (and fails) to sit.

"Uh-uh," a female voice, "don't y'all even think about it. Y'all are lucky you weren't eaten by coyotes out there. I shot the first one I saw sniffing at your leg."

"The fuck are you?" He manages.

"My name is Lucinda. I heard a rumor someone was lost in the canyon. I went to take a look, sure enough, there y'all were."

"The girl?"

"The girl who fell from the cliff with you? She's dead, I'm afraid. Took the brunt of the fall. You're damn lucky to be alive."

"My head fuckin' hurts," he growls.

"It will," she looms over him and he finally gets a look at her- blonde, (dyed, he thinks), tanned, freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Cracked skull?" He guesses. The blonde - Lucinda - nods.

"Your leg was broken, too."

"Was?" He glares up at her, "how long was I out?"

She gives him an apologetic look.

"You've been in and out for the last five weeks. I've been keeping you sedated but you've mostly been unconscious yourself. I would safely assume your head hurts as a result of waking from the coma."

"'S fuckin' withdrawals," he snaps, reaching for his pocket for the familiar little tin.

"Um, I had to, uh, change your clothes," she says apologetically, removing the tin from her pocket and passing it to him.

"Why'd ya save my ass?" He asks after he's taken a hit, "not exactly a nice guy."

"Everyone deserves saving," she shrugs, "even the bad guys."

She does a very strange thing then; leans down and kisses his forehead, then vanishes, leaving him very confused and slightly annoyed.

If he wasn't so fucking weak, he'd have beaten the shit out of her for that small gesture. As the high kicks in, he considers her little gesture. Maybe she wasn't trying to be weird. Maybe it was meant to be some sort of comfort or some shit.

It dawns on him that maybe, just maybe, she isn't afraid of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

LUCE

She's drinking whiskey, loving the burn despite it being midday, when she hears him get up, curse as he stumbles. Moments later he joins her in the kitchen, wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and a black wife beater. Silently, she slides the bottle over to him as they lean against the island bar counter.

"You look better," she offers, touches his forehead. He recoils.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off me, whore."

She sighs heavily. Of course she knows him: he's Walter's son, violent, meth-addicted, murderous, and if rumor is correct, a violent rapist to boot.

"Mac," she says, "I'm just trying to see if you got a fever, calm down."

He scowls, downs a gulp from the bottle, and allows her to gently touch him.

"You seem just fine," she says, fingertips trailing from his forehead and resting gently on his cheek for just a second before she drops her hand, embarrassed.

"The fuck you want, bitch?" He eyes her.

"I sometimes wanted to help you." She says softly, and he realises why she seems familiar - she sometimes worked bar shifts at the Luna Mesa, sometimes just showed up for a drink then left.

"Never needed fuckin' help," he downs another gulp from the bottle, becoming aware of how nice she looks, how easy it'd be to get her into bed.

"Not like that." She snatches the bottle, takes a huge gulp, "I mean... With what you do... Uh... Did."

"Do." He corrects her; he intends on killing them all. Devon. Walter. Regina. Kill them all and be done with it. Be free from all of them. There's no fuckin' way he's doing Walter's bidding anymore.

"Whatever." She shrugs, "I helped you because you deserve a second chance. Even if it is a second chance to continue what it is that you do." She passes the bottle back to him, but he sets it down on the counter, before turning to her, a feral smirk on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

MAC

"I can see the way you're lookin' at me," he growls. She bestows him with a flirtatious smirk.

"I've heard you fuck real good," she purrs, "I've heard whores talking, always wanting more."

He grabs her by the waist, pulls her flush against his body, the little gasp leaving her mouth making him smirk.

"Wanna find out, huh?" His hand on her ass is firm, rough. He has no intention of being gentle with her, although he's sure he could be, if he tried.

Her arms around his neck, she nods.

"Can't hear ya," he growls, delivers a sharp, hard slap to her ass.

"Yes," she almost whimpers, "I've wanted to find out since I first laid eyes on you. I want to be yours..."

"Y'know once I have ya, I won't let ya go. You'll be mine forever," he practically snarls the last word, his other hand slipping up her skirt, rubbing at her through her panties.

"I'll be anything you want," she informs him, "I'll be your dirty little whore."

Her hands wander, down his chest, brushing against his hardness through his boxers.

"Want me to fuck you right here, on this counter?" He growls.

"Mm... I don't... I don't care..." She moans as his rough hands literally tear the thin lace panties off her and he begins to stroke her.

He wants to be inside her, right now. None of this foreplay shit. But at the same time he wants her dirty little mouth on his cock.

He strokes her wet pussy, painfully aroused by the fact that she knows exactly who - and what - he is, and her complete lack of fear.

"Why don't I fuckin' scare ya?" He demands, torturously slowly slipping a finger inside her.

"You're dangerous," she breathes, "I love danger."

She's as fucking depraved as he is.

"Why fear a man that I'd rather worship?" Her mouth boldly claims his and he roughly shoves another finger into her. She moans into his mouth, pressed against the bar, as with his free hand, he tears her shirt off her.

"Yer gonna show me how you worship me," he growls, removing his fingers from her and licking them clean. She tastes good, pure. "Get on yer fuckin' knees."

He doesn't expect her to do it without either a fight or some sass, so it somewhat surprises him when she drops to her knees without a fight, her hands reaching into his pants and releasing his heavy cock from its confines.

"Suck it, bitch," he orders; whether she likes it or not, he's still him, and that means dirty talk, roughness, and one hell of a ride.

He half expects a smartass reply to that, but she doesn't say anything, just keeps looking up at him, real smug, as she takes his length into her mouth.

 

MAC

He half expects her to choke on his length- after all, one thing he doesn't lack in is cock. So it surprises (and impresses) him when she manages just fine. He fists his hand into her blonde hair, coming loose from its ponytail, not bothering to be gentle anymore.

She moans as he roughly fucks her mouth, entirely unperturbed by the almost violence of his movements.

He pulls out of her mouth, reaches over the counter til he finds a knife, which he uses to cut her clothes from her body, leaving her entirely naked and exposed to him.

"Dirty fuckin' whore," he growls, dragging her to her feet, hands bruising her breasts, teeth dragging along her throat.

He hasn't had a woman in so long... Too long. There's no way in fuckin' hell that he's going to be gentle or anything less than violent and animalistic. Still, his wandering fingers inform him she still wants him - course she fuckin' does. She's as fucking insane as he is.

He turns her around, bends her over the counter, and slaps her ass.

"Spread yer fuckin' legs, whore." He growls.

She complies with his demand; he keeps one firm hand on the small of her back, the other gripping her waist as he enters her roughly.

She cries out, narrowly avoids biting through her lower lip.

He's rough and demanding, relentlessly slamming into her, deep and hard and fast, leaving her moaning and screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Such a dirty whore, take my fuckin' cock like a good little slut," he snarls before he bites down on her throat, drawing blood and a strangled moan from her.

"Mac!" She cries out, and he vaguely wonders whether she'll beg for mercy.

"Ain't no stopping me, I fuckin' warned ya," he almost takes pity on her until she finishes her sentence.

"Please, Mac!" She begs, "fuck me harder... Please... Oh god..."

He is surprised by her request but shakes it off. Somehow he saw this coming.

"Ya fuckin' like this, ya filthy slut?" He asks as both hands grip her hips and he slams inside her as far as he can go.

"Yes! Oh my god, Mac! Right there... Don't stop... Please don't stop!" She's practically screaming now.

A slow, scheming smirk crosses his face. He pulls out of her. She audibly whimpers at the loss.

"Ya want my cock?" He demands.

"Yes," she whimpers, "please, Mac! Please... I need you right fucking now!"

He grabs her, throws her to the floor, smirking when her thighs automatically part as he hovers over her.

"My eager little slut," he almost croons at her, slamming back into her, his smirk widening when she arches her back off the floor, moaning at the feel of him filling her, the tip of his cock hitting her womb.

"Please..." She begs, "please!"

"Please what?" He growls, using all his control to keep a torturous, slow, shallow pace.

"Please fuck me!"

He buries his face in her neck, the side where he's left his mark, and obliges her, losing all control.

Whether she's screaming in pain or pleasure, he doesn't care.

Her nails rake up his back, and he allows it. Because he gets off on the pain, the sheer knowledge that he is in control, and that she has submitted to him.

She's not like every other little whore he's fucked - whether they've wanted it or not - this one has submitted but only by choice.

He's almost entirely fucking certain that if she wanted to, she would fight him for control. She would lose, of course, but she would make the effort.

He feels her lift her hips and arch into him as he bites down sharply on her nipple, tongue flicking over it to ease the pain.

"Oh my god, Mac!" She moans, "I'm so close!"

"I know," he growls, feeling his own release creeping up on him, "cum fer me, little whore."

She clings to him, meeting each of his thrusts despite her entire body trembling.

"Oh..." She whimpers, looking to him as though for permission. Her submission makes him harder, he can feel his own release coming.

"Cum fer me, whore, yer only gettin' one chance," he pants, his chest and hair damp with sweat as he thrusts a little deeper, a little harder.

"Oh, Mac!" She moans as she tightens around him, "Ohmygod, Mac, I love you so fucking much!"

Her release sends him over the edge, though he'll never admit it.

"Yer makin' me love ya," he growls into her ear as he spills inside her, his release hot and wet in her womb.

He rolls onto his side, pulling her with him, where they lie silently for a while, breathing heavily, her breasts nestled against his chest, his head in the crook of her neck.


End file.
